


Brother

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:40:16
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Short story, Sam's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Short and sweet, Sam's view on his brother, how they are and how things turn out. All errors are my own, all characters belong elsewhere and are coming out to play for this.

Brother.

 

He’s my brother, my older and allegedly wiser brother, and I love him. He can be a snarly growling Rottweiler at any given moment or a gentle loving soul the next. He can strip a gun down clean it and put it back together with his eyes closed, probably with his hands tied behind his back knowing Dean. He can talk a woman into his bed with a few solitary words and that look. He knows that drives me mad, in fact violence has occurred on many an occasion because of it.

 

He loves me in his own way, not in the way I would like or prefer but at least I know he loves me. I know this because he told me so, then he went out to get a drink and came back to the motel three sheets to the wind and covered in bruises. He’d gotten into a fight after telling a particularly nice young lady (and I doubt that) to go procreate on her own, she’d gotten slightly angered at this and her nine foot boyfriend had intervened kicking the crap out of my brother.

 

We went back there the night after and I kicked the crap out of him, just for the hell of it. Dean went all proud on me and just stood over the man’s crumpled form, whispering.

 

“Fuck with me buddy and my brother will kill you.”

 

That was it from there on Dean rarely went out without me in tow, he rarely ever picked up girls and after a few weeks he stopped altogether, only talking and flirting outrageously. I could handle that, yes I could and I did.

 

It took Dean three more years of getting used to being with me solely to actually have sex with me. To be honest it was worth the wait, and I know he felt a little surprised that he enjoyed it as much as he did, but he never said so. See I can read Dean like a book, the words are written in the expressions on his face, but for him to say it out loud, well I’d have a better chance of dating Miss World.

 

So for the next thirty years we were together, until hunting became too hard for both of us. As they say the mind is willing but the body just doesn’t want to know. We settled in retirement at Bobby’s house, and we still live there today, you can’t miss the place, it still has a heap of rusty cars in the yard, oh and a large dog. No one bothers us but we like visitors. So if you’re in the neighbourhood pop in, have a chat, we won’t hurt you honestly.

 

Just remember when you look at us in old age we didn’t always look this way, once a long time ago we were young, like you. We had dreams, just like you and we had so much fun, just like you. So if you want to, call in, the drive is a mess so take it slow, we’ll be the two idiots on the porch in our chairs.

 

 

The End.


End file.
